ben 10 ultimate power
by Massri
Summary: this is a amalgama with Ben 10 and DBZ my story is the ultimate what if answer what happens if you put the greatest cartoon of all time with the greatest anime of all time and a little bit of pop culture icons well you have to read and find out


it all started at a beach that looked like kame house everyone was there gwen max and spiderman then ben came on a flying nimbus that looked green ben

was wearing the same outfit goku wear but on the outside was black and in side was green oh ben had the omnitix symbol on his back and he had a son named clyde

clyde is a character in ben 10 omniverse and is ben cousin in my story he is his son

 **ben: hey guys**

 **said ben when he landed while the rest of the gang were figuring out who is that kid**

 **ben: oh before you guys ask this my son clyde**

spiderman : your son how the hell did that happen

ben: me and eunice hit it off at a party and and i forgot to use a condom 9 months later clyde popped out what's weird he was born last year and he already 5 years old well that's what happened when you accidentally get a robot pregnant

spiderman: what the fuck man i mean you're 17 and im 22

ben: wait spiderman you a virgin holy shit man

spiderman: wait i thought eunice was your fist time

ben: nope my first time was a Milf and 2teens and i was 11 and the 2teens we're the Milf daughter

spiderman: fuck

gwen: so you have a child what`s going to happen now

ben : don't know at least nothing could go wrong

spiderman: oh ben you should not jinx our luck?

ben: oh come on spiderman don't be like omniverse ben don't worry guys nothing will go wrong

suddenly without a reason some shit happens a ship lands in a farm then rambo sees it

rambo: holy shit i got to this check this out and i better bring my guns and my big abs and muscles oh yeah l'm such a badass

then rambo drives to the crash site and then a guy comes out none other then hawkeye

hawkeye: well made to earth

rambo: hey who the hell are you

hawkeye: holy shit it's Sylvester stallone

rambo: hey you better back off before i kill you with my big muschlar body

hawkeye: dude thing that line made me want to kill you more

then he shoot him with an arrow through to knee

hawkeye: you know i used to be a powerful guy then i took an arrow to the knee get it an arrow to the knee ( No then die?)

he shoots an explosive arrow he blows half of his head

hawkeye: well time to continue my mission find a higher power level and kill it then he smiles too higher power levels

then he flies of to kill them

and then the scene switched to a man on mountain

batman: man i'm fucking bored 21st century really sucks god i miss the eighties(fun facts batman is wearing his costume from the elseworld story where did thomas and martha wayne adopt superman) man i need really some action right now

hawkeye: now that can be arranged

batman: who the hell are you

hawkeye: the better question is who the hell are you

batman: i'm batman

hawkeye: blame myself for that question to have you reply with your stupid catch phrase

batman: dipshit

hawkeye: alright l'm going to tell you the short version l'm here to kill people with higher power levels and you are on my list

batman: this is bad i have to act quickly(batman thinks then he throw a batarang that explodes that hit him there was smoke batman smiles thinking he defeated but looks can be deceiving)

hawkeye: well that all you got if we are done playing around it's time for me to end this

hawkeye is ready to fire a special arrow that fire nanobites that are ready to eat his body batman said to himself(holy shit i gotta get out of here)then he

throw a smoke bomb and disappear hawkeye stop the special arrow when he realise that batman is Gone

hawkeye: dammit he's gone he thinks that he can hide from me no matter where he goes i can find him(hawkeye activate his scouter then he scan two power levels hawkeye smiles and he thinks himself)fool he does not realise what he has done i can detect two power level )then hawkeye his an evil grin takes of after the power levels

back on the beach with ben and the others

ben: guys how long where we standing here being awkwardly silent

spiderman: about 30 minutes

grandpa max was about to say something before he was interrupted

batman:ben(YELLED BATMAN)

ben: batman what are you doing here i thought you disappear after what happens in the new 52

batman: yeah lets not talk about our past now we have a big trouble i fight a guy he was dangerous and he has something can detect our power level...

hawkeye: already here

batman: dammit at least you can let me finish my line

ben: alright what`s going on here

hawkeye: alright i'm going to give you my whole story

batman: wait you give me the short story and your going to give him the whole story ben: batman shut up continue

hawkeye: well before i was interrupted(everyone was looking at batman and batman gave them what face)me and friends are part of group called the sai..

ben: saiyan(hawkeye: how did you know)trust me buddy i know lots of things you don't know(well more like a mutant saiyan but i'm not a saiyan my

people used to live with the saiyan)ben shakes his head in understading (so why are you here ben said)hawkeye: we have found some strange thing on this

planet and our boss one's it my mission to eliminate anyone with a higher power level sense this planet doesn't have much they sent me to kill anyone

who maybe a threat(ben: so they send the weak one of the group)hawkeye who is mad because he called him weak(weak i'll show you weak)why all of this

is happening spiderman snack behind him and attacked hawkeye he hit him with his bow batman also attacked but he was stopd with his freez arrow while ben tried to attack he was kneecap to the gut ben fell on the beach close to the water batman was frozen in place and spider man was knocked into the house

max and gwen where are scared and couldn't move

hawkeye: you know i could kill you all but seeing you in pain is much better oh i'm taking your kid cuz i get hungry then he flies with clyde him

after the chaos ended and all of them recover spiderman was the first to speak

spiderman: the fuck just happened

batman: clearly we got our ass handed

ben: yeah and don't forget he took my son

spiderman: what should we do

ben: we should go after him

spiderman: are you nuts he's two strong for us

ben: what i meant is for me and batman to go and for you to stay here your going to slow down spiderman: but alright (being sad)

ben: are you ready batman

batman: yeah i got to settle a score with this asshole and i got a special move for him

max: wait yo got a special move for him then why don't you use it

batman: because i wasn't ready!

ben: enough chitchat FLYING NIMBUS we got a bad guy to catch

batman: wait you can fiy why do you need it

ben: i need all my energy if i am going to fight him again wanna ride

batman: no thanks i can fiy on my own

so batman and ben take off to stop hawkeye rescue his son while hawkeye and **clyde where no** t getting along

hawkeye: shut up you little brat i could eat you for now but i need you for space

while clyde is crying and hawkeye is trying to fix the ship his scouter cut something it was two power levels

hawkeye: damnit i guess i underestimated them

ben and batman land on the ground and ready to fight

hawkeye attacks from behind and hits them in the neck ben and batman punch him in the together ben teleports behind him and kicks him

batman fast combo on hawkeye knocking him to the ground hawkeye then gets up deliver an uppercut to batman and an energy arrow to ben sends him flying ben then fires a large volley of ki blasts at hawkeye which all hit him then sends hawkeye at a mountain batman fires two explosive batarangs hawkeye is pissed and fire a gravity arrow which hit the ground stands ben and batman daze and do a Bane move on batman breaking his back

air walk to ben to kicking he him so hard that he flies through multiple mountain ben see this a losing fight and he send his flying nimbus to gut the Power Pole

batman gets up and activates his shock gloves hawkeye activates some weid energy gloves batman and hawkeye flies forward and punche each other

then proceeds to go on the offensive that none of them can get a hit until batman uses his cape to make hawkeye daze batman punched

him so hard that he flies land on the ground and batman jumps through the air and send a powerful shockwave of electricity to the face then hawkeye kick batman in the balls

hawkeye ready to kill batman with his bow ben shoots a Destructo Disc destroying the bow batman use this as an advatage he grabs both of his arms and throws him then throws a smoke bomb he and ben disappear ben appears in front of him hawkeye tred to hit him but he dodged and he said Power Pole extend!

batman was sneaking behind ham grabbed him from behind throws him to the ground he hit him so hard that cause a shock wave to the ground

hawkeye was so pissed fiy up and fired a powerful energy waves on the two ben dodged it but batman got hit in the arm

ben: dammit

batman: we can't hold on forever

ben: got any ideas

batman: i got one but it's going take time because i lost my arm i can use a remote controlled batarang to end this you have to distract him

ben: got it

while ben was fighting hawkeye batman was working on the remote controlled batarang ben grabbed hawkeye from behind and yelled batman i got

him throw it now batman throw remote controlled batarang at him it that launched an energy wave like special beam cannon but in triangle shape and its colour is blue hawkeye fly missed him and hit ben batman was shocked that his remote controlled batarang missed hawkeye was really nervous and gave an opportunity to batman

to use his cut off arm as a weapon transformer in to shadow/testicles grabbed him and flies to kick him in the balls with a x ray moves for mortal kombat destroying his balls kick him in the jaw x ray two sword batarangs stab him in the stomach then put an explosive batarang on the ground blowing off his legs killing him 

everything was silent hawkeye was dead ben had a hole in his chest batman was still recovering then ben said

ben: batman you asshole you've cold have killed him with that technique but you had to use the remote controlled batarang because of you i have a hole in chest

batman: i'm sorry ben during the fight i was using my x ray vision he was glowing red if i used that technique he would have killed me

ben: what do you mean?

batman: my x ray vision better known as detective mode allows me to see people's nervous system he was glowing red that means he was concentrated if i used that technique he would have killed me killed you and kidnapped clyde but then he turned blue he was nervous he couldn't concentrated that was my moment to strike

then gwen max and spiderman arrive at the scene and see a dead ben on the ground gwen quickly runs to see if clyde is ok while max and spiderman trying to see what happened to ben

spiderman: ben what the hell happened to you

ben: batman ACCIDENTALLY PUT A HOLE IN MY CHEST (yelled ben because he was angry so where's the other and looked at batman and he was sad)look my wife is going to be pissed just tell her l'm sorry i'm dead take care of clyde(then ben closes his eyes as he died everyone is really sad and clyde is still unconscious)

gwen: you guys we need to get clyde out of here he is in a bad shape

spiderman: dammit gwen give us a moment to grief your cousin is dead and my best friend(said spiderman with tears in his eyes)gwen: don't you think i'm not sad and mad too but i'm worried about clyde(said gawen with anger and sadness)

max: guys enough(yelled max)we are all sed but this is not the time to argue

batman: he's right we need to check hawkeye body gwen: why batman: because he said he has fridends while me and ben where chasing him he colud have contacted them i need you to use your mana powers to read his mind

gwen: but he's dead how can i(then batman interrupted her)batman: the human brain can survive for 5 minutes and we've been talking for 3 minutes(then gwen takes a deep breath and goes over the dead body of hawkeye spiderman joins her they look disgusted when they see the body)

gwen: spiderman grabber his weird google like glasses(spiderman nods and uses his webbing to grab the glasses not touching the bloody body then gwen uses her power to read his mind then she gets up and goes over to the group) guys i'm going link our minds together you have got to see this

(flashback)

hawkeye is seen flying with clyde then he reaches his location

hawkeye: alright i think everything is where i left it the dead body of rambo/sylvester stallone time two call the others(is using the communicator on his scoute)hey guys

unknown person 1: have you completed the mission

hawkeye: yes

unknown person 1: good just set the bomb and(hawkeye interrupted him before he could finish) yeah about that said in a embarrassing way

unknown person 2: what did he do this time

hawkeye: nothing i swear it's just that when i landed the ship got damaged and now the bomb won't work

unknown person 1: i know we should not have sent you

hawkeye: hey hey guys the ship is still flyable i can kill everyone on this planet and leave mission over (in a thinking he can do it way)

unknown person 2: no the emperor doesn't want the planet damaged you are reckless

unknown person 1: and we don't want to get in trouble with him we are coming to your destination and we are bringing the bomb over

hawkeye looks scared thinking he got in trouble with his friends

hawkeye: dammit come on you little brat let's wait until my friend's gets here

(flashback end)

everyone regain their consciousness as they put their hand at what they saw until max brakes the silence

max: ...Well... fuck

spiderman: well we're all going to die thanks to batman

batman: wait why are you all blaming this on me

spiderman: IT'S BECAUSE OF WE ARE GOING TO DIE(yelled at him)don't you forget that you accidentally killed ben(pointing his finger to ben's body two see it gone)where the hell is ben(send in a calm/confused way)

batman: don't worry i'm using my detective mode yeah i know who took him

gwen: who

batman: Darth vader(send in a slow motion way and background music plays of Darth vader)

gwen: who (said in a confused way)

batman: you know the guardian of earth

gwen max & spiderman: oh (in a understanding way)

max: what happens now

spiderman: i'll tell you what happens i'm going to take the scouter to Cooper it detects power levels we can use it two find the others when the threat comes max you know ben's family tell them the bad news gwen you take that spaceship your father is a brilliant scientist you can figure that ship out batman you(batman interrupted him) stop i'm going to train alone if these Saiyans are coming spiderman: if your going to train take clyde with you

batman: can he even fight

spiderman: well no but you can train him

gwen: actually there is one thing i forgot to mention ben mead clyde a weapon that can turn his body into armour maybe he can use that weapon while you train with him

batman: what kind of a father makes his son a weapon

spiderman: it's ben what did you expect it he made a nuclear bomb for a planet

batman: oh yeah right i remember he accidentally blew up the planet he has a billion dollar bounty on has head

spiderman: anyway how do you even know you were shocked as i am when we saw the kid(who looked at gwen surprised she knows about clyde)

gwen: actually no ben told me to act surprised(looking sad because of ben's death)

spiderman: alright i'm going to go two mount rushmore eunice is going to be there might break the news to her that her husband is dead and to gut the armour for clyde

batman: alright i'm going to take clyde teach him the basics(then batman flies off with clyde to train him spider-man webs slings to mount rushmore gwen uses her mana powers two teleport her self and the ship with grandpa max to her father's mansion)

in mount rushmore eunice and spiderman sitting talking to each other

eunice: so spider-man what is it want me to talk about(who has a cowgirl accent and dresses like a cowgirl)

spiderman: well what if i told you that your husband is dead and we are now training your son to fight a great threat(then she faints after hearing the news) well that worked better than i expected(then he web slings to the laboratory) founded it fucking hall that crazy son of a bitch actually buid one

A Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor spiderman laugh with this baby clyde is going to kick some saiyan ass

back with batman and clyde

batman: alright you've slept enough time for you to wake up(he throw him in the water and wakes up clyde who is confused crying for his daddy)

batman: hey i'm going to give you the short version i accidentally killed your father some bad people are gonna come and we have to train you by doing so i'm going to throw this batarang at you and you're going to block it(then he throws the batarang at him ducks dodging it then the batarang comes around and hit him in the head) well at least he knows how to dodge and now he need to learn how to block

 **well hope everyone enjoyed my story the unknown persons that are coming could be characters from MARVEL OR DC hawkeye was wearing his costume from avengers assemble cartoons gwen was hed her omniverse appearance but she is in anodite form the whole time**


End file.
